Luna Lovegood
Luna Mitchell née Lovegood, born Luna Lovegood, is a mostly-pureblood wizard from Orbis Terrae, and the current Empress of the Phoenix Imperium, being married to the founding Emperor, Daniel Mitchell. She is also the current Kamen Rider Wiseman. Furthermore, she is also a distant descendant of a Tenno, and due to the Tenno DNA interlaced into the Orbis Terrae Pureblood Wizarding Bloodlines, is 1/20th Tenno herself. As such, she is capable of using Tenno Warframes. History Early Life Luna was born on 13 February, 1981, the only child of Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood. Luna's mother was accidentally killed while experimenting with a spell that she created when Luna was nine years old. It was soon afterwards that she discovered Daniel Mitchell lost and succumbing to despair in a forest near her family's home. By promising Daniel he wasn't going to die there and that he wasn't alone, Luna saved Daniel and took him home with her, since he had nowhere to go. Since then, Daniel was staying at the Lovegood household as his primary residence. After Daniel's first week, the Lovegoods were visited by Kamen Rider Wizard, Haruto Soma, who bestowed upon Daniel the Golden Wizard Driver and the Sorcerer Wizard Rings. During Daniel's time at the Lovegood household, Luna became increasingly interested in the stories Daniel had to tell from his home. Luna was surprised, however, when the summer after Daniel arrived, both herself AND Daniel received Hogwarts Acceptance Letters. Hogwarts Years Year 1 Luna ended up in Ravenclaw and was overjoyed when Daniel also ended up there. Due to her unnatural behavior, Luna ended up being taunted and made fun of by her classmates, but Daniel was always there to defend her. At one point during the year, Daniel revealed he was hearing people's thoughts, and that he discovered this was actually something called Psionics. Luna was interested in this new ability of Daniel's and wanted to learn more about it. During the year, however, Luna and Daniel were attacked by the monster of the Chamber of Secrets, but thanks to Daniel, the two of them made it out without being killed or petrified. However, due to the attack, both Daniel and Luna were escorted to their classes for the rest of the year. Year 2 The time around Luna's second year at Hogwarts was, relatively, uneventful, beyond seeing some of the things Daniel was making, namely his 'Tech-Priest' creations. One thing that did worry her was Daniel's interference with the events involving Sirius Black, although this resulted in her being relieved when Daniel's interference caused things to work out for the better, proving Sirius Black's innocence, and resulting in the apprehension of Peter Pettigrew. Year 3 During the next summer, the Lovegoods went to the World Quidditch Cup, but they were forced to run when the Death Eaters attacked. The Lovegoods were able to escape due to Daniel and his powers as Kamen Rider Sorcerer. During the next school year, Luna had watched the Triwizard Tournament. She went to the Yule Ball with Daniel, who was sadly, at that time, the only person willing to go with her. Year 4 The summer leading up to 4th Year was boring for Luna, the only difference (and a negative one at that for her) was that Daniel was mostly absent for it, due to 'business'. During the year, however, Dolores Umbridge made things difficult for her, only Daniel and the new 'teacher', Orma (who Luna was later told was actually a duplicate of Daniel stuck in Kamen Rider Sorcerer mode), able to keep Dolores Umbridge off the strange girl's back. She ended up joining Harry Potter's Dumbledore's Army, and only barely avoided getting caught by Umbridge due to Daniel and 'Orma'. Luna was eventually among those that followed Harry to the Ministry, and was involved in the Battle at the Ministry. She was captured by Death Eaters during the battle, but was saved when Daniel launched his own attack at the Death Eaters. Luna survived the battle, but was shocked to learn that, thanks to his Kamen Rider powers, Daniel was immune to any form of Death Magic (although, hints to this were revealed when, during their first year, Daniel proved immune to the Basilisk's glare). Year 5 The summer leading up to 5th Year was, like the previous one, one where Daniel was absent for most of, much to Luna's disappointment. However, Daniel soon returned near the end of the summer, and went over what was going to go on for the next year, namely that Daniel was going to help Dumbledore hunt down Voldemort's Horcruxes and help Snape gain the complete trust of Voldemort's Death Eaters. While Daniel being this involved in the war against Voldemort had Luna worried, she supported Daniel's decision. During 5th year, time between Luna and Daniel was sparse, since Daniel's secret was found by the new (old) Potions Master, Horace Slughorn, who invited Daniel into the Slug Club. Although, when the time came for Slughorn's Christmas Party, she was invited by Daniel as his date for it. Most of the rest of the year remained relatively normal, until Dumbledore's 'murder' due to Snape. However, Luna was one of those individuals who the truth was explained to, thus she knew that Snape was not a traitor (except to the Death Eaters). Voldemort's Takeover The summer that Voldemort took over the Wizarding World, Luna refused to flee, but bade Daniel to flee, since he was a Muggleborn, and thus a target for the new regime. What she didn't know was that in his exile, Daniel was using his powers to amass his own army to fight Voldemort. Come the holiday season, however, on the way home, Luna was attacked and captured by the Death Eaters. However, the Death Eaters were intercepted by Daniel, who managed to defeat them with the aid of a force of entities Daniel called Necrons, led by a Necron Lord who was actually Dumbledore in disguise. However, the group realized that since Luna was not successfully captured, they'd probably do something to her father. The group rushed quickly to the Lovegood residence... ... ...only to find it already demolished and Xenophilius Lovegood brutally murdered. That sight was enough to tip Luna over the edge into despair...revealing herself as a Gate when a Phantom, the Cthulhu Phantom, began to try to break out of her. However, Daniel embraced the girl and reminded her of how she saved him when HE fell into despair, and promised her the same thing she promised him, telling her that he would be there for her, that she wasn't alone. Thankfully, Daniel's words broke through, and helped Luna come out of her depression, causing her to confess to Daniel that she had fallen in love with him, and that she was thankful for his promise. Daniel then escorted her to his fortress, the Blacklight Citadel, and put her to bed, using the Sleep Ring to force her into a dreamless sleep. The next couple weeks was spent with Daniel showing Luna around the Citadel, and showing her what he had planned. However, after that first couple weeks, the duo was visited once more by Haruto Soma, who, in addition to offering condolences for her father's death, gave Luna the White Wizard Driver and Wiseman Rings, effectively declaring her the new Kamen Rider Wiseman. Until March, their time was then spent training Luna how to use the White Wizard Driver. During March, the duo worked together to save Harry Potter and his friends from the Malfoy Manor, the duo unleashing an all-out assault on the manor, rescuing the group successfully, although not without the sacrifice of Dobby, a house elf befriended by Harry. After Daniel went off to perform an errand in a nearby territory, the duo returned to the Blacklight Citadel, to finish up their army. The Battle of Hogwarts When the time to head to Hogwarts came, Luna was put in direct command of the Tau and Tyranid Forces Daniel had created, while Daniel took control of the Space Marines and Orks, while Dumbledore, going by the name 'Erodelbmud', led the Necrons. The duo came to Hogwarts with their armies, while other divisions went off to take on other Death Eater holdings. During the battle, Luna was forced to reveal her new powers to the world when, once more, she and the others were cornered by Death Eaters. Luna activated her powers as Wiseman, turning into Kamen Rider Wiseman in front of everyone, Daniel doing similar elsewhere on the battlefield. Thanks to her's and Daniel's actions, the battle was won, with Harry striking Voldemort down, as prophesied. Remaining Years Luna's and Daniel's final 2 years at Hogwarts (with Luna forced to redo her 6th year since she missed half of it, while Daniel didn't even attend 6th year) were mostly uneventful, except for their new found popularity in response to the revelation they were pretty much superheroes. Burning the World Down After graduating from Hogwarts, Luna retreated with Daniel to the Blacklight Citadel, and during that that time, Daniel proposed to her. A short while later, a wedding, defended by the duo's newly-created Eldar, was held, with their closest friends attending. However, the world soon came under threat, this time because of the Muggles, who were close to destroying the world with nukes. Fortunately, Luna and Daniel had been setting up fallout shelters across the world, through the Adeptus Mechanicus, and were able to save a good portion of the Magical and Non-Magical worlds. From the Ashes of Old... Unfortunately, despite much of the people of the world surviving, the world itself was dying, with the surface nearly uninhabitable. While attempts at re-inhabiting the ruins were made, the world itself would soon kill all that survived. Luna was with Daniel when he made the decision to use the Create Ring for its original intended purpose: to reshape the world. Only, here, he'll use it to reshape the world into a living, thriving, world of life once more. In the following years since, Luna and Daniel worked to rebuild the world, especially since the people of the world, which had become known as Orbis Terrae, named Daniel their unquestioned leader. During that time, they built 15 new Fortress Cities, where the majority of the surviving population lives. During the years following the rebuilding of Orbis Terrae, Luna and Daniel discovered that somewhere in the distant past, Luna's ancestors reproduced with another human-offshoot race. She was shocked when Daniel said that the race in question was the Tenno, because as far as both understood, the Tenno were fictional. In the end, Luna obtained a Tenno Warframe out of it, an Equinox. ...The Phoenix Rises After Orbis Terrae was finally back on its feet, Luna maintained the world, while Daniel built his new flagship, the IRV Omnia Causa Fiunt. After Daniel's ship was completed, Luna was given her own Battle Barge to modify for her own purposes. The vessel became known as the IRV Crumple-Horn. When the Galaxia Relay was discovered, Luna became excited: she could only imagine the kinds of strange, incredible creatures, beings, items, and ideas could lay beyond the Relay... Personality Luna was an extremely quirky girl with a serene disposition and many eccentric beliefs and qualities. She was a complete nonconformist; she lacked self-consciousness and was not afraid to show who she truly was. Luna was also intelligent and unusually perceptive. Her demeanor and voice were often distant and dreamy, and she would drift away from a conversation she did not find interesting; however, whenever someone made fun of her father or The Quibbler, of which he was editor, the airy, dreamy quality in her voice would vanish and be replaced by one of steel (almost as sharp as a double-edged sword), and she would immediately become very angry. She had an uncanny way of making others uncomfortable by being bluntly honest. She was completely unflappable and rarely seemed anxious or under stress, although losing her father, the last of her family, was enough to push her into despair. Luna was very good at comforting others. Luna was often the subject of ridicule and had difficulty making friends. Other students gave her the nickname of "Loony Lovegood" and even stole and hid her things. She was unfazed by this, though, and instead chose to be nonjudgmental and accepting of the others around her. Luna seems to have enjoyed artistic pursuits in her free time. Luna was very loyal to the few friends she had. Abilities Kamen Rider Abilities As Kamen Rider Wiseman, Luna is able to use Wizard Rider Magic, through the use of the White Wizard Driver and Wiseman Wizard Rings. As with all Wizard Riders, Luna had been forced to succumb to despair first, but found hope enough to overcome it. While not the strongest Wizard Rider, Luna, as Kamen Rider Wiseman, holds considerable power, behind only to Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Sorcerer. Wizard Rings *Change Wizard Ring - Initiates the transformation into Kamen Rider Wiseman *Driver On Wizard Ring - Activates the White Wizard Driver *Barrier Wizard Ring - Conjures a Magical Portal as a shield to block attacks *Connect Wizard Ring - Opens a Magical Portal to two different locations. Wiseman can also use this ring to retrieve her Hamel Cane. *Explosion Wizard Ring - Creates an explosion of varying power wherever Wiseman points *Teleport Wizard Ring - Allows the White Wizard to teleport to various places. This ring does not need to be scanned, so doing so is just a formality. *Chain Wizard Ring - Restrains a target with six strands of mystical chains *Eclipse Wizard Ring - Forces a Solar Eclipse to occur. Unlike most Wizard Rings, this ring has a golden base instead of a silver base, similar to Sorcerer's Wizard Rings. *Dupe Wizard Ring - Creates corporal copies of Wiseman that move of their own accord *Thunder Wizard Ring - Allows Wiseman to generate lightning from her Magical Portal *Gravity Wizard Ring - Allows Wiseman to control gravity wherever she aims her Magical Portal *Special Wizard Ring - Allows Wiseman to generate a stream of fire from her Magical Portal *Kick Strike Wizard Ring - Allows Wiseman to perform a Rider Kick *Duplicate Wizard Ring - Duplicates another individual, creating a near-life-like clone, whose only difference from the original individual is the possession of complete subservience to Sorcerer. Will disappear after some time. *Transmutation Wizard Ring - Transforms the target individual into another form *Garuda Wizard Ring - Summons then powers the White Garuda PlaMonster *Cerberus Wizard Ring - Summons then powers the Black Cerberus PlaMonster Orbis Terrae Magic Gallery File:B6ivWOkCEAAYrlo.jpg|Luna Lovegood Kamen Rider Wiseman (Female).png|Luna as Kamen Rider Wiseman Equinox Warframe.png|Luna's Equinox Warframe